


One True Companion

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru muses over the blood flowing through him, and how his feelings have changed. What might be the true cause for that change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One True Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: One True Companion  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 553  
Rating: G  
Genre: Drama  
Pairing: Sesshomaru/Adult!Rin  
Written orginally for iyfic_contest's Week 90: Blood theme  
Summary: Sesshomaru muses over the blood flowing through him, and how his feelings have changed. What might be the true cause for that change?

They had said that it was in his blood. They had said that he, Sesshomaru, had succumbed to the same flaw his father had. That he had the same weakness, the same impurity flowing in his veins. They were so convinced that he was going to be vulnerable because of it. They had staked everything on that bet. Sesshomaru had known about their opinions. He had heard their whispers. He certainly knew that so many around him disapproved. Perhaps they were partly right. It could have been in his blood. Yet, none of that seemed to matter. 

After all of these years, Sesshomaru finally understood his father's penchant for humans. He had finally grasped why his father asked him if he had anyone to protect. Like those that whispered about him now, he had felt the question foolish and beneath him. He had viewed his father's need to protect a mere mortal woman as a taint in his blood. Sesshomaru had felt his father's life had been wasted when he had gone to protect the half-breed's mother. Now he realized that all this time he had been woefully wrong.

He hadn't known true power until he had met her. Everything had changed in him then, although it took years to fully emerge. Before then, Sesshomaru had been consumed by his desire for supreme conquest. He had sought an empire. It had taken a lowly little girl to show him that his path was wrong. Subtly, she had crept into his heart and changed it. Sesshomaru hadn't understood what had happened in that moment he had succumbed to Tenseiga until it was too late. By then the damage had been done, and the same affliction that had overtaken his father now consumed his own blood.

His father's blood was strong within him. All the traits that he had disdained before suddenly were held in high esteem. The need to protect ran deep within Sesshomaru in ways he himself did not comprehend. The strange attraction to humans took hold over him, and contrary to what he and others had believed of his father, it had only made him stronger. He was better for it. This taint, this infection of his blood was not what others thought it was. It was what gave him the strength he had sought after for countless years. 

Sesshomaru turned when he heard a soft footstep behind him. There, under the pale moonlight was everything he had ever needed. The young woman lifted her head, giving him that dimpled smile that had claimed his heart all those years ago. Softly, with a warmth in his voice that he reserved for her and her alone, he called, “Rin.” 

“I thought I might find you out here.” Rin joined him, looking up to the stars. 

Sesshomaru snorted softly. He whispered, “You should be resting.” 

Rin laughed softly. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. “I couldn't. I thought I'd come keep you company.” 

He lifted his arm, settling it about her shoulders in a nonchalant gesture. Sesshomaru felt her small arms wrap around his torso. Looking up to the sky, he silently thanked his father for the so-called tainted blood coursing through his veins. If it hadn't been for that, he would have never had his Rin---his one true companion.


End file.
